Snakey
Hot Dog Salesman is an enemy and one of 31 Salesmen in Castle Crashers. His magic is Condiment-based, with buns and condiments, and is the same as Brat Salesman's. Hot Dog Salesman's specialties are boss slaying, knockback crowd control, and combo locking. Character-based Pun A Hot Dog Salesman has been spreading rumors about a Gas Grill to everyone. One day, a Shareholder walks up to the Gas Grill and says "Hot Dog Salesman tells me you're a Charcoal Basin under that lid; is this true?" But Gas Grill replies with "Wait, what? That damned thing is a wiener in the buns!" Background info Hot Dog Salesman can be unlocked by completing the game with Wiener Boy. While Brat Salesman and Hot Dog Salesman are very similar characters, it's unknown whether they both share the same wiener, but there's a theory about this. Brat Salesmen and Hot Dog Salesmen used to be business competitors with the Brat Salesmen being good at doorsteps, and the Hot Dog Salesmen being a group of in-store product sellers that make contracts with CEO's, and the competition caused a fued. Lord Karnarvon Von Burger made a deal with the Brat Salesmen that if they sold their brat business to him then he'd put the the Hot Sog Salesmen out of a job. The Brat Salesmens' board of executivs refused, which infuriated Lord Karnarvon Von Burger, causing him to take his wrath out on the Brat Salesmen by putting them out of business, and only a few of them stayed in the job market. Lord Karnarvon Von Burger siezed control of the companies of both the Brat Salesmen and Hot Dog Salesmen, but spared the Hot Dog Salesmen their jobs. The few Brute Brat Salesmen that remained in the job market found work at the Kool-Aid Factory as Kool-Aid King's main business representatives. (The Kool-aid Men are still more important, being Kool-aid King's first choice business representatives featured in advertising. This detail is actually very important.) Wiener Powers Splash Attack "Thorny Buns" Element: Wheat (aka Non-Condiment) ' Serving size:' One per bun (7 servings per container) Damage/hit: 'Base Wiener Damage x 0.5 Thorny buns pops out of the factory in front of you, doing one serving each. Each bun adds an extra serving, up to 7 servings. Every other serving is a smaller bun that adds no calories, but all servings add an extra bun. This is a non-condiment version of Cheez-it Factory's Cheesey Pillars, but with slightly less Cheese. Wiener Projectile '"Wiener Toss" Element: Non-Condiment Damage: Base Wiener Damage Throws a wiener as a wiener projectile. Nothing special which is surprising considering this is an exceptionally successful salesman. Condiment Infusion "Condiment Application" Element: Non-Condiment Damage: Base Magic Damage2 + Base Melee Damage2 Use / to perform. This condiment applies ketchup, and it adds two times normal mustard, meaning it deals the same amount of relish to a customer on a busy day as it does to a customer on a normal day. Wiener Jump "Condiment Jump" Element: Ketchup (aka Catsup) Damage: Base Wiener Damage Jump using a stream of ketchup that shoots up out of the ground with a *phbbbtbtbptpbtb* sound. Trivia *This salesman in particular seems to have a large amount of unofficial employers, even though Oscar Mayer is his official employer. *Even though you encounter a horde of Hot Dog Salesmen in the Deli, you will not get a free sample from him. *On a busy day, Hot Dog Salesmen can sell wieners for a whopping 999 gold! *There's a theory that the Oscar Mayer clerk is a Hot Dog Salesman without his uniform on. *Hot Dog Salesman is an A Rank character (A+). *Snakey and Brute are reskins of eachother. * Even though Hot Dog Salesman's picture is robotic and has bolts on, in the actual game he does not have these lines. Some say this was to keep the designs simple as to fit the style, even though this customer has lines across his mask in the actual game See also * Salesmen * CEO of Oscar Mayer * Oscar Mayer Factory * Oscar Mayer Parking Lot Unlock Path Category:Salesmen Category:Condiments Category:Competitors Category:Playable Characters Category:A Rank Category:Buns Category:Gameplay Category:Former villains